Innocence
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot vexshipping. Gazing down at a sleeping Tea Gardner, Bakura tries to stomp out the feelings of fondness within him...to ignore how admiring he is of her untainted innocence. Set in Battle City. I do not own Yugioh.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**

**This is a short one-shot, one-sided slight Vexshipping fic that I was inspired to do after reading a really good Vexshipping story. It takes place during the Battle City Blimp arc after the episode where Yami Bakura is sent to the Shadow Realm by Yami Marik and all that's left is his spirit within the Millennium Puzzle. Slight mention of Revolutionshipping.**

Peace…vulnerability...innocence….

These were the things Yami Bakura saw….as he gazed down at the sleeping form of Tea Gardner. Though he was his usual self—Long, shaggy white hair, piercing chocolate eyes, blue and white striped T-shirt, grey pants…..he was not quite ALL himself. This meaning, that he was in a ghostly, translucent form, his body having been sent into the shadows leaving only a portion of his spirit attached to the Millennium Puzzle.

Bakura had come back…so that he could stomp out the ridiculous feeling he'd been having for quite some time now. So there he stood, in a room which consisted of metal blimp walls, dark carpeting, a single window flowing with silvery moonlight….and the beauteous Tea Gardner.

The spirit stared down at her with cold eyes that could have frozen the fiercely burning heart of a feral beast. Her porcelain skin, dark chocolate locks, and thick ebony lashes that concealed eyes of the purest sapphire. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed. Her pink lips were parted slightly, and her body heaved gently up and down in the rhythmic motion of a peaceful sleep.

She was so pure….and so innocent…

Those frigid eyes took all this in…and slowly began to melt. For as long as he'd known the Pharaoh and his companions….something about Tea was…..different. Whenever he'd attacked them or forced them into Shadow Games….he could always feel the anger and hatred radiating from the others….but not from this girl.

Of course, he sensed anger within her….but it was mostly overpowered by a sense of deep curiosity and concern. It seemed to Bakura that she wanted to know why he did the things that he did….why he had become such a ruthless being of darkness. Was it possible that she actually cared…?

Bakura shook his head, white locks swishing over his shoulder. He had to stop thinking like this. He was meant to be alone….to look out only for his own personal agenda. Still….he couldn't seem to shake the thoughts nagging at his brain….and the undeniable fondness he felt for this young woman.

The spirit wasn't sure what it was that he found so attractive about Tea. Perhaps it was her upbeat attitude….her soul of purity and impenetrable light….her caring nature….her innocence.

"No…" Bakura muttered in his raspy, British accented voice. "I cannot get attached. There's too much at stake for me to go soft now….I've got to put out this flame before it spreads."

The villain sat down on the simple but comfortable bed, studying every serene feature on the girl's face. With a pallid hand, he reached out and gently stroked the bangs from her eyes, not knowing how his ghostly fingers were able to touch anything….but not really caring.

"Now….to put an end to this…."

Bakura leaned down…and very gently brushed his white lips against her warm, pink ones. Being a creature of the night who enjoyed darkness and cold….he was surprised at how much he truly relished the warmth of the soft contact. The white-haired being kissed her a moment longer…then finally pulled away and studied her face once again.

In her sleep Tea gave a small smile. She hugged a plushy Happy Lover to her chest and whispered, "Yami…"

Bakura smirked in amusement, standing up and slowly shrinking back into the shadows from whence he'd come.

"If only you knew…" he muttered…before vanishing completely.

Once again….she was completely innocent.

**My first attempt at Vexshipping. I hope you liked and please review :). Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**


End file.
